


The Way You Look

by nightsfromseoul



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seungyoun really likes Hangyuls picture, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsfromseoul/pseuds/nightsfromseoul
Summary: Seungyoun really likes the picture Hangyul posted on instagram.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Way You Look

Seungyoun stared at Hangyul's new instagram post. Hangyul was in a black outfit, his lips pouted, a curl of hair sweeping down his forehead. He felt his dick grow hard and he slipped a hand underneath his underwear, gently stroking his dick. He stared at Hangyul's pink pouted lips, imagining them wrapped around his cock. He stroked faster as he imagined feeling his cock in Hangyul's warm, wet mouth. He saw Hangyul looking up at him, tears in his eyes as he deep throated Seungyoun's dick. Seungyoun felt precum dripping from the tip. His breath grew heavier as he stroked faster, imagining himself thrusting into Hangyul's mouth. His hand messily stroked up and down, squeezing his dick softly. The room was filled with his quiet whimpers of pleasure.

He vaguely heard the door open, but his mind was too preoccupied with the vision of Hangyul sucking him off for him to pay attention to it. He stroked faster, close to release. 

Seungyoun needed more, so he slipped a finger inside himself. His fingertip brushed teasingly against his prostate. More whimpers escaped his mouth. He slid another finger in, but it wasn't enough so he grabbed the dildo in his night stand drawer, slipping it inside himself. Seungyoun let out a contented sigh as it slid all the way in, imagining it was Hangyul's cock filling him up.

He slid it in and out of himself, still staring intently at Hangyul's picture. He imagined Hangyul's body on top of him, his cock sliding in and out of him. Seungyoun thrust the dildo deep inside of himself, pressing firmly against his prostate. He felt a tightening in his gut, his dick hard as a rock. Seungyoun gave one final thrust, the image of Hangyul on top of him clear in his mind. 

White, ropey strings of cum spilled all over his abdomen. Seungyoun laid back on the bed, exhausted. He felt the bed shift and a shadow loomed over him.

"Did you like my picture that much?" Hangyul teased.

Seungyoun's eyes fluttered open and found Hangyul's plush, pink lips inches from his own. He slid a hand around the back of Hangyul's neck, pulling him down, their lips meeting in a clash of tongue and teeth. They separated, breathless.

"I loved it," he murmured softly.

Hangyul smirked and Seungyoun suddenly felt the dildo inside him slide slowly out. He gasped and let out a soft whine at the empty feeling. Hangyul let out a groan at the sight of his boyfriend underneath him, cheeks flushed a rosy color, chest heaving with the anticipation of what was to come next. He pressed the tip of his cock against Seungyoun's hole and felt him squirm, trying to press down onto his cock. Seungyoun let out a whine, looking up at Hangyul through his eyelashes.

"Please, fuck me."

That was all Hangyul needed and he thrust deep into Seungyoun. Seungyoun let out a soft gasp, the feeling of Hangyul filling him up erasing everything else from his mind. He wanted more, and he pushed his hips down to meet Hangyul's thrusts.

"Fuck me harder, Hangyul," Seungyoun whined, desperately wanting to feel Hangyul's cum inside of him.

Hangyul smirked, slowing down. "Are you sure that's what you want? Fast and dirty?"

Seungyoun nodded his head quickly, letting out small whimpers. "I want you to fill me up Hangyul."

"Whatever you want, love," Hangyul grunted, picking up the pace.

Each thrust brushed against Seungyoun's prostate, causing him to squirm beneath Hangyul. He stroked his dick frantically, close to release. 

"Hangyul, I'm so close," he whimpered. "Cum inside me, please."

Hangyul moaned when he felt Seungyoun tighten around him. The words turned Hangyul on, and he gave one last hard thrust, spilling his seed inside Seungyoun. 

Seungyoun felt Hangyul's warm cum filling him up, and he came to his own climax. His cum spilled all over his hand, making a wet sticky mess. Hangyul pulled out of him slowly, his cum dripping down Seungyoun's thighs. He laid beside Seungyoun, pulling him close.

"I should post pictures like that more often," he murmured softly. "I liked seeing you pleasure yourself."

Seungyoun hummed tiredly in reply, cuddling up against Hangyul's chest.

"I love you," he sighed softly.

Hangyul pressed a soft kiss to Seungyoun's forehead. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> All I gotta say about this is that I wrote the majority of this while drunk 😗✌
> 
> Picture that inspired this can be found on my twt @nightsfromseoul 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
